


Dream of Fire

by KnitChaos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, First Kiss, Insecure Sokka even when he's not Sokka, Post-Season/Series 01, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitChaos/pseuds/KnitChaos
Summary: "Elves have a belief about dreams.” Rayla glanced briefly back at him before continuing. “They’re like, a glimpse of a past life, or possibly a future one. Possibly some other you that’s out there somewhere."Some much needed post-season 1 comfort and cuddles for these two sweeties.





	Dream of Fire

# Dream of Fire

Callum awoke with a start. The first thing that greeted his eyes was orange flames, and he gasped in horror, lurching away from them. The next thing he noticed was his legs, tangled in his blanket, and the cool grey stone walls of a cave. His breathing and heart-rate were still galloping along at full speed, but his awareness of his surroundings began to settle in, and ground him in reality. 

Ezran and Ellis were still sleeping on the other side of the fire, cuddling the baby dragon between them. Callum turned around to see Rayla, eyes wide and sparkling in the fire-light, full of questions. Her back was turned away from the cave entrance, where she’d been sitting watch until his outburst. Callum looked down at his hands, pressed into the floor of the cave. Unburnt. He took in a deep breath and let it out. Then another. He untangled himself from his blanket and carried it over to where Rayla was still sitting. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to the spot beside her. 

“Please.” Rayla said quietly. They were silent a few minutes, Rayla patient while Callum got his breathing back to normal. The moonlight shone over the mountains spread out below them. The surreal quiet of the scene suffused him with calm, gradually replacing the tension of the dream. “Do you want to talk about it?” Rayla gently asked. 

“Sure. Why not?” Callum took a deep breath. “It was so weird. I was with two girls and two boys. One of the boys looked older than me, but the others were all younger. We were surrounded by men in funny red and black robes and face masks, and they were…” 

“Yeah?” Rayla prodded, when it seemed like Callum wasn’t going on. 

Callum took another breath and continued, “They were shooting fire out of their hands. At us. It was scary as hell.” He closed his eyes, visualizing the scene. “My sister –“ Rayla made a small questioning noise, and Callum turned and looked at her. “I don’t know how I know, but she was my sister, and her skin was the color of Ezran’s, but her eyes were blue as a clear summer’s day. Anyway, she was shooting water out of her hands, and the other girl, who was closer to Ellis’ age, was hurling huge rocks at the men. Without touching them.” Rayla raised an eyebrow in question. “Without touching the rocks. The rocks touched the men, _plenty_.” He chuckled a little, thinking of how the little girl had totally dominated the fight. 

Rayla’s mouth curved a little at one side. “And the boys?” she asked. 

“The older boy was shooting fire right back at the men. I mean, even though he was a fire-shooter, he was clearly on our side. And the young boy could…” Callum paused again, trying to remember the details of the quickly fading dream. “He could shoot _air. Wind!_ Like me. It was awesome. They were pushing back the men with the fire, but I just…” Callum looked down at his hands again. “I couldn’t do anything. I had a sword, which I’m just useless at, and a dumb, weird, bent stick-thingy, and there was nothing I could do. One of the men snuck up on me, and when he shot fire at me I dropped my weapons and threw my hands up in front of my face.” Callum looked around the cave. “And that’s when I woke up.” He shivered. 

Rayla lifted one side of the cloak that was wrapped around her shoulders and enveloped him in its warmth. Callum rested his head on her shoulder. He picked up her hand, the one that had so recently been purple and threatening to die from blood loss. She hissed as he stroked the healthy-looking skin and he stopped. “Does it still hurt?” he asked with concern. 

Rayla turned her huge lilac-coloured eyes to his. “No,” she said, “but it is quite sensitive now.” 

Callum carefully stroked one fingertip from the tip of her middle finger, down her palm, and to her wrist, which no longer bore the white ties. Rayla sucked in another breath, and Callum really liked the sound of it. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He whispered. “And that you didn’t have to– I mean, Ezran– he–“

Rayla hushed him with a touch of her other fingers to his lips. “I’m really glad, too.” She quirked a smile. “I rather like havin’ two hands, you know.” 

Callum smiled back at her, and something in his head clicked into place. He realized that he trusted her, deep down, elf or not. His eyes dropped for a moment to her plush lips. She must have seen something in his look, because her pale cheeks began to blush, and she looked back out of the mouth of the cave. “You know, or well, maybe you don’t, but, uh, elves have a belief about dreams.” She glanced briefly back at him before continuing. “They’re like, a glimpse of a past life, or possibly a future one. Possibly some other you that’s out there somewhere. Maybe even in another world, where everyone has magic. Or no one does.” 

“That’s cool.” Callum said, but he wasn’t really thinking about the dream anymore. He was thinking about her warm body, pressed up against his right side under the cloak. He was enjoying the tiny shudders that he could feel passing through her as he continued to explore the skin of her left hand. 

_“Callum.”_ Rayla whispered out in a shuddery breath. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sensation of his fingers. Callum wanted to see those eyes again, so he cupped her jaw with his other hand and turned her to face him. A brief thought of Claudia, pretty, unattainable Claudia, dashed across his mind, quickly swept away entirely when Rayla finally met his eyes, deep purple in the moonlight. 

_This is it,_ Callum thought. _My first kiss, and she’s an elf._ Then he simply stopped thinking. Their lips met, and it was a gentle brush of skin for several moments. Callum had no clue what to do next, but Rayla seemed to have an idea. Callum felt the tip of her tongue tease along the seam of his lips, and he automatically opened them for her. Her warm, wet tongue slipped into his mouth, and he could taste the sweetness of her, and he wanted more. Callum wrapped an arm around Rayla’s slender waist and pulled her closer. She gracefully _(Stars! I love the way she moves!)_ swept one leg over his lap and straddled him, gripping his head with both hands and tilting it so that she could explore his mouth more deeply. 

Callum couldn’t help the noises he was making as she pressed her chest into his and tilted his head back so that she could suck small kisses along his jawline, from his chin to under his ear. He knew that she could probably feel his growing arousal between her legs, though, when he gripped her waist tighter and their groins brushed against each other. The low moan she uttered was _delicious._

“–allum?” a sleepy voice called from the back of the cave. “Wherrr-u?” Rayla and Callum froze. Rayla snuck a glance over Callum’s shoulder to where the young ones lay. Her tension relaxed a little as Callum heard a few snuffly noises, then the shuffle of a small body rolling over. 

“It’s okay.” Her warm breath whispered across Callum’s ear. “He just rolled over and fell back asleep.” 

Callum wrapped his arms back around Rayla’s waist and laid his forehead on her shoulder, letting out a deep, shuddering breath. “I guess we got a little carried away, huh?” he said, sheepishly. 

Rayla petted his dark hair for a moment, then leaned back and looked him in the face. “Nothing like a little midnight tryst to wake you up and get your blood pumpin’, eh?” Callum turned dark red at her words, but she continued. “Now you’re plenty awake enough to take the next watch, am I right?” She hopped up and danced out of his reach, as he fell over trying to make a grab for her. “Nighty-night, lovely boy! See you in the mornin’!” 

Rayla hopped cheerfully over to the fire and laid down beside Ellis, wrapping herself back up in her warm cloak. She gave Callum a final wink before she settled down into sleep. 

Callum, slightly disgruntled and still pretty turned on, rearranged his blanket around himself as he sat back facing the cave entrance and started unseeingly out across the moonlit landscape. He thought back to Rayla’s earlier words. _“Possibly some other you that’s out there somewhere. Maybe even in another world, where everyone has magic. Or no one does.”_ What a strange thought. Maybe in one of those other worlds, his name could be Jack. That would be cool. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying for months to write some Voltron fan fic, but everything just ends up being way too long and I can't finish it. I just found out that Season 2 of The Dragon Prince is coming in a few days, so I thought I'd better get something short and sweet out there before canon comes and completely dashes my dreams to pieces. Hope you like my first completed fan fic!


End file.
